


a sombramaker roommate au

by ben76



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, F/F, Memory Loss, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben76/pseuds/ben76
Summary: Amélie could only remember bits of pieces of her adult life since the accident that left her in grave condition and killed her husband. Gerard was nothing but a picture and a couple memories to her now, and she didn’t like thinking about those memories she did have of him.Now all Amélie wanted was to get through the rest of her life with relatively little commotion. She moved in with an old friend, Gabriel, and got a relatively boring job as a secretary for some uppity business. It was all going relatively well when the rent for their cozy NYC apartment went up and Gabe decided they needed another roommate to help pay for the extra costs and that roommate turned out to be quite a wild ride.Her name was Sombra. She wouldn’t share her last name and she paid the rent in cash. But, that wasn’t what annoyed Amélie. Amélie understood the desire for privacy, she wanted it herself, but Sombra didn’t seem to respect anyone else’s. Sombra seemed to make it her life goal to break through Amélie’s walls and it somehow worked.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too terrible, first full fic :) I don't even know who Gabriel Reyes is so I apologize if I make a mess of his characterization.

Amélie listened without much interest to Gabe going off about the rent going up. Of course it went up, with the way the economy is going it wouldn’t be long before they were homeless. His word blurred into undefinable complaining until he said “we’re gonna have to bring someone else in.”

They did have an extra bedroom. The apartment was a memory of when Gabriel had a higher paying job, before he quit it to follow his “passion”, which turned out to be writing for hipster newsletters. Now he could barely scrape the money together for rent, even with Amélie paying half of it. Amélie personally thought they should just downsize, but Gabe was attached to this place, so a new roommate it would be.

“And how, pray tell, are we gonna look for this new roommate?” Amélie asked when she thought Gabe was finally done.

“How? I don’t know. Craigslist?” He offered.

Amélie chuckled, “okay. You’re gonna invite some stranger from Craigslist into your home?”

Gabe nodded, “people do it all the time.”

Amélie nodded, “I’ll agree to it, just because I don’t value my life much anyway.”

And with that cynical joke, they reached an agreement and Gabe went off to type up a Craigslist ad. It took until their next rent payment came up, and that was only because by then it became a priority. Gabe interviewed tons of options, but came back saying they were all unfit. Finally, because their landlord was breathing down their necks, Gabe came back with an option that he decided was “okay”. 

Amélie had just come home from work and was drinking coffee while watching some lame reality show that she was addicted to when Gabe came home with their soon to be roommate. The girl was short, tan, with a purple ombre. Her outfit was definitely tacky, but kind of endearing, and she had half of her hair shaved off. She looked liked Gabe’s type.

“Amélie, this is Sombra, our new roommate starting tomorrow,” Gabe said.

“Hello,” Amélie said, not paying too much interest to the strange girl, her show was back on.

“Hola,” Sombra said, “Nice to meet you as well, hermosa.”

“Nice try, but Amélie is cold as stone,” Gabe said, “Anyway, this is the place.”

Amélie rolled her eyes and ignored the other two as Gabe showed her to the kitchen and around the whole apartment. Finally they came back to the living room and Sombra was saying something about how this was more space than she could ever imagine owning herself.

“Yeah, well, when you have a good job,” Gabe said.

“Which, clearly, you do not, or else I wouldn’t be here, would I?” Sombra said.

Gabe ignored Sombra’s comment and led her back to the door, “alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sombra nodded at him and turned to Amélie, who was still not paying them any attention as she watched her show.

“Nice to meet you, Amélie,” she said, “can’t wait to get to know more about you. See you tomorrow.”

Amélie just kind of nodded in her direction, keeping up a cool composure. She didn’t really need someone else getting all up in her personal life at the moment so there was gonna be none of that “getting to know more about you” thing happening.

-

Amélie treated Sombra’s first day in the apartment as if it was any other day, and it was easy seeing as when she got home from work Sombra was holed up in her room and Gabe was in the kitchen cooking something. Amélie almost forgot about Sombra all together, until Gabe called out to her that dinner was ready and Amélie was rudely reminded.

“So, how was your day, roomies?” Sombra asked as she took a seat on the couch beside Amélie. Amélie and Gabe normally spent their dinners in front of the TV, barely talking about anything other than whatever E! reality show was on and leaving their dining table to sit in the corner gathering dust and unread mail.

“Tiring, and now I would like to watch TV in peace,” Amélie said, brushing her off. Gabe nodded with his mouth full of food.

“Wow, you guys are one cozy bunch,” Sombra said, sighing loudly and staring at the TV blankly. Fifteen minutes later she was as into it as Gabe and Amélie.

The rest of the week with Sombra went mostly uneventful. Amélie found out quickly that Sombra was not a quiet person, and although she spent a good amount in her room doing who knows what, it seemed as if she was just waiting for Amélie to leave her own room so she could come out and bother her. 

It was Amélie’s day off and she had hoped that she could quickly grab a cup of water before Sombra could appear with all of her questions and talking, but that was fruitless. Amélie was on her way back when Sombra came out of her room and greeted her in the hall.

“Hola, hermosa,” Sombra said, as if it was just a coincident that they were in the hallway at the same time.

“You know, I do have a name,” Amélie said.

Sombra smiled mischievously, “I know, but you’re so beautiful I forget it when I see you.”

Amélie rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” Amélie said, frustrated, “I’m gonna go in my room now.”

And she did.

-

Amélie wondered if Sombra even had a job, she seemed to be home all the time. Of course, Amélie had a job, so she might just miss it when Sombra is gone. Which would be just her luck. Of course, this was just one of the many odd things about her new roommate.

Sombra wouldn’t share her last name, and Amélie wasn’t sure Sombra was really her real name in the first place. She only paid in cash, for everything, and Amélie wondered where she stored all of this cash.

The first time that Sombra handed Gabe a stack of cash for rent, he looked at it oddly but shrugged it off. Cash was cash, after all.

Since Sombra moved in, Amélie cherished the short amount of time between work and dinner when she arrived home. Gabe would be preparing some sort of dinner, and Sombra would be hiding away in her room.

Amélie and Gabe would hash out the details of their work day, gossip about coworkers. Gabe’s coworkers were entirely online, so Amélie personally thought he had it good. Amélie’s coworkers were annoying and chatty, they always tried to start up small talk with her when they walked by. She had gotten a few complaints from her boss to try to be more friendly with her coworkers, which she ignored.

After spending some time with Gabe, dinner was usually done and they all sat around the tv. Sombra had gotten the hang of this whole routine, she conversed with them about only the show and nothing else until the show was done. Sometimes, afterwards, Sombra would try to start some personal talk but Gabe and Amélie usually shut that down. 

“Does Sombra stay in her room all day?” Amélie asked Gabe one day, almost a month since Sombra moved. 

“Mostly, I don’t know what she does for a living,” Gabe shrugged, “comes out to eat sometimes, it’s not like I spend all my time in the living space.”

“You don’t know what she does for a living?” Amélie laughed, “So, let me get this right. You found this girl off of Craigslist and gave her the key to your house without even knowing if she had a job.”

“She paid twice the amount of rent, Amélie,” Gabe said, “Twice. She volunteered to pay two times the amount that I was asking for the first month, I wasn’t gonna ask questions.”

“Ha,” Amélie said dryly. “You are going to get us killed.”

Gabe just laughed and called Sombra over for dinner. This time, when the show was over and they were all getting ready to separate and Sombra was being nosy, Amélie asked Sombra what it was she did for a living. Gabe shot Amélie a curious look. Amélie shrugged and waited for Sombra to answer.

“Oh, so now you want to get personal, hermosa?” Sombra asked, a mischievous smile gracing her face, “Well, if you must know. I offer online technology support, I have to find some way to make money with my mad tech skills.”

“And you get paid a lot for this?” Amélie asked.

Sombra shrugged, “ and a few other things.”

Amélie raised her eyebrows as Sombra winked at her. Gabe laughed, “you just keep getting better, kid.”

Sombra smiled at him and said goodnight, leaving Amélie and Gabe to think about her cryptic answers. 

“You have truly invited a crazy person into our house,” Amélie sighed, “good night, Gabe.”

\--

It was Saturday, Amélie had no work and she was planning to spend the day doing absolutely nothing. The night before she had had a particularly unnerving dream of dancing on a stage in front of just one shadow, and halfway through she just completely forgot the routine despite feeling like she had practiced it for hours on end.

The dream felt painfully familiar and she was contemplating this as she sipped her coffee.

“Just the girl I wanted to see,” Sombra sang as she entered the kitchen. Amélie watched quietly as Sombra pondered the coffee selection.

“Last night you seemed mighty curious, hermosa,” Sombra said after she picked out a coffee and set it up for herself. “And, I usually only share information in an exchange. But, you have not told me much about yourself. I was being mighty generous last night, just giving away that information.”

“I think, as your roommate, I have the right to know how you are making a living,” Amélie said.

Sombra nodded, “right. So, tell me, hermosa, what is it you do?” 

“You know I'm a secretary,” Amélie said, “I'm sure Gabe has told you that.”

Sombra nodded, “yes. He has. But thanks anyway, hermosa.”

And with that Sombra picked up her coffee and left to her room again leaving Amélie feeling slightly unnerved. Next, Gabe entered looking as rough as he usually looked in the morning. He ignored Amélie as he got his coffee prepped and then turned to her while he waited.

“Good morning,” Amélie said.

Gabe grunted in reply and followed it with a huge yawn.

“Chipper as usual I can tell,” she mused. 

Sombra reentered the kitchen, this time looking all ready for the day with her coffee cup empty. That was quick.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she said to Gabe.

He nodded in her direction. 

“What are you guys up to this weekend?” Sombra asked, dropping her cup into the sink with a clatter.

Gabe and Amélie stayed silent.

“Nothing?” Sombra asked.

Amélie knew she should say something, because she got the feeling that Sombra was about to make plans for them.

“I have...” Gabe started, “writing to do.”

“That, my friend, sounds like an excuse,” Sombra said, “let’s do something today. Roommate bonding time, you know?”

Amélie sighed, “I’m busy.”

“Doing what?” Sombra asked.

“Nothing,” Amélie said, “I just don’t want to do anything with you guys.”

“Honest, I like that,” Sombra smiled.

\--

Turns out Sombra was a good negotiator, because Amélie and Gabe found themselves at the mall with Sombra and no other plans.  Amélie hated malls, too many people and too many bad shops. Everything at malls was tacky, Amélie preferred to shop at smaller boutiques. 

Sombra led the day, taking them into a bunch of stores and insisting they all try something on. Amélie thought this sounded a little immature, but somehow Sombra convinced her to join in on her little “game”. 

After about three stores of this, they went to the food court to grab something to eat. This turned into an ordeal, because Amélie and Gabe were kind of food snobs and food court food did not fit their criteria of edible food. Finally Sombra managed to get them to eat some pizza.

“You know, you guys are acting like two big ol’ kids,” Sombra sighed after they finally sat down to eat. “You could at least try to have some fun.”

“Sombra, I agreed to come to the mall,” Amélie said, “not to have any fun at the mall, plus have you tried any of this trash? It’s gross.”

Gabe nodded, his mouth full of pizza.

Sombra gave him a look and turned back to Amélie, “I’m just trying to get to know my roomies a bit more.

“I’m wondering what part of your experience so far as given you any sort of idea that we want to be gotten to know better?” Amélie asked.

Sombra frowned, “you’re hurting my feelings, hermosa.”

Amélie shook her head and took a tiny bite of the pizza, it wasn’t too bad.

“Well, then we can go home now,” Sombra said, “if that’s what you want.”

Amélie nodded, “yes, that is what I want.”

So, they did.

\--

After the mall incident, Sombra was especially holed up in her room for about two weeks, and Amélie almost felt a bit guilty for being so rude. But, that didn’t stop Amélie form also feeling a bit thankful for some peace and quiet.

Sombra came out for dinner, watched TV and talked about it a bit, before slipping back into her room with only a few pleasant good nights.

“Amélie, you know, I think you might have actually hurt the poor girl’s feelings,” Gabe said one evening.

Amélie shrugged, “I don’t know what you want me to do about that.”

“Nothing,” he said, “I’m just saying. I thought she was invincible. Turns out she’s not.”

Amélie said nothing.

Amélie came home a few days later and found Sombra sitting at the dining room table with a bunch of computer parts spread across it.

Amélie’s curiosity got the best of her, “what are you doing?”

Sombra looked up, almost surprised to see Amélie.

“Oh, this?” she gestured to the mess, “I’m working on a computer for a client, that’s all.”

Amélie nodded, feeling for some reason like she shouldn’t just disappear into her room. Sombra went back to her work and Amélie watched for a moment before catching herself and going into the kitchen where Gabe was preparing dinner.

“At least someone is using that table,” she said.

Gabe nodded, “and we get some proof of that job she has.”

After dinner, Sombra was almost back to her friendly self. She chatted about how lame this computer job was, about how the guy could have practically done it himself it was so easy.

“But, hey, it’s money,” she shrugged as she gathered the materials off of the table.

Amélie said goodnight and went to her room, feeling oddly... good. She shrugged off this weird good mood and went to bed.

\--

Amélie was at work a few days later. The situation back at the house had improved in the past few days. Sombra was back to her nosy self and order was restored. Amélie tried to pretend she hadn’t missed nosy Sombra, or just Sombra’s presence period.

So, Amélie was working, or, at least, pretending to work. She was actually on her phone mindlessly playing Candy Crush, when an all too familiar voice greeted her. Amélie looked up to see Sombra leaning on her desk.

“Hello, hermosa,” she said.

“What are you doing here?” Amélie asked. 

“I was bored,” Sombra said, “so I thought I would visit my favorite roomie.”

“At my place of work?” Amélie asked.

“Yes,” Sombra grinned, “When do you get a break?”

Amélie checked her phone, “uh, in about thirty minutes. Why?”

“Let’s eat together,” Sombra said.

“Why?” Amélie asked again.

“I’m bored,” Sombra said, “and lonely.”

Amélie sighed loudly, “fine.”

Sombra grinned bigger, “Awesome. I’ll wait outside, so I won’t get you in trouble for fraternizing on the clock.”

Amélie nodded and watched, perplexed, as Sombra left. She was annoyed, but another feeling was mixed in there as well; a feeling that kept coming up around Sombra. Amélie ignored that feeling, and focused on annoyed.

Thirty minutes later, Amélie was walking with Sombra down to the cafe she normally ate her lunch at. 

“So, this is your idea of good food, huh?” Sombra said as she held the door open for Amélie.

Amélie ignored her. She went here everyday, so she barely had to order. Sombra looked over the menu for a second before saying she’ll take whatever Amélie was getting. 

“Hope you have good taste,” Sombra teased.

Amélie rolled her eyes.

“So, you work for an insurance company,” Sombra said as they sat down.

“Guess the secret’s out,” Amélie deadpanned.

Sombra smiled, “what else don’t I know about you, hermosa?”

“Nothing,” Amélie lied, “I’m an open book.”

Sombra nodded, raising her eyebrows, “really?”

Amélie nodded.

“Well, I don’t know where you grew up,” Sombra said, “where you acquired that sweet accent of your’s”

“You’re serious?” Amélie said, “clearly this is a French accent.”

Sombra grinned big, “France! What part?”

Amélie shook her head and said nothing. Just thinking about France brought back those hard memories, the ones that make no sense to Amélie’s muddled mind.

“Okay, I get it,” Sombra nodded, “I’m also not from this land of America, Mexican born.”

Amélie nodded, saying nothing.

“So, why a secretary?” Sombra asked.

“Why?” Amélie asked.

“Yes, why did you choose to become a secretary?” Sombra said.

“Seemed quiet,” Amélie said, although she didn’t know why she was volunteering this information.

Sombra nodded, “You wanna know why I went into computer stuff?”

“Sure,” Amélie said noncommittally.

“I’m gifted,” Sombra said, “basically been doing this since I was a kid, it was the natural course. Plus, it turns out people will do anything to get their computer fixed for cheap.”

Amélie raised her eyebrows at that, “anything?”

“Yeah, including paying someone they found on craigslist in cash up front,” Sombra said, “Easy business.”

“Do you plan on telling me why you prefer that instead of a real business?” Amélie asked.

“Nope,” Sombra grinned.

Amélie found herself smiling at that, but stopped herself. She had to admit, she was starting to not mind Sombra so much. She wouldn’t go as far as saying she liked her, but she was entertaining and Amélie could commiserate with her need for privacy even if she didn’t know why.

If only Sombra would extend that courtesy to other people.

\--

Sombra turned this lunch this into a routine. Everyday, at 11:30, Sombra would show up at Amélie’s job with a grin and invite her to lunch. Amélie would reluctantly say yes and they would go to the cafe, eat Amélie’s regular, and talk about stuff that was, in Amélie’s opinion, too personal.

Amélie would share very little information, and Sombra would only volunteer a similar amount. But after a week of this, Amélie found herself knowing more about Sombra than she would have liked and Sombra knew more than she would have liked about herself. 

Sombra now knew that Amélie had moved to America for college, but not that she studied dance, that Amélie’s parents still lived in France, but not that Amélie didn’t talk to them anymore because hearing their voices hurt too much, and that Amélie had met Gabriel in college, but not that after the accident Gabe was the only person from her past that she could bear to be around.

Amélie now knew that Sombra had moved to America after high school, but not for college, that Sombra’s parents had passed away, but she wouldn’t share how, and that Sombra thought that Gabe was “a neat guy”. 

Amélie wouldn’t admit that she started watching the clock, waiting for Sombra to come in. She wouldn’t admit that lunch became one of her favorite parts of the day. She wouldn’t admit that she was starting to actually like Sombra’s presence and that when she came home from work she was happy to see Sombra working on stuff at their unused dining table so that she could watch TV and talk to Sombra while she worked.

Their conversations weren’t all overtly personal, sometimes they just talked about the news or food.

Amélie was sipping her coffee on a Saturday morning when Gabe came out, surprisingly already ready for the day but still looking grouchy. 

“I noticed you and Sombra seem to be getting along, finally,” Gabe said, preparing himself some coffee.

Amélie said nothing, just nodded. 

“I’d almost say, you guys seem to be friendly,” Gabe said.

Amélie chuckled at that, “friendly, right.”

“Well, you are,” Gabe said.

Amélie was gonna refute that when Sombra came in, looking chipper as usual. Sombra seemed to be both a night and morning person, and Amélie had to admit she was kind of jealous of that. Amélie and Gabe were not morning people.

“Buenos días, amigos,” Sombra said, throwing a mug that probably held coffee once into the sink carelessly.

“If you break any of my mugs, you have to replace them,” Gabe said.

“With the exact same mug,” Amélie rolled her eyes, “I know because I’ve done it. It is not easy to locate these mugs.”

Sombra laughed, “alright, got it. I’ll be more careful. So what are you guys up to today?”

“I have work stuff to do,” Gabe said, “I’ll be gone all day.”

“Oh, great, more one-on-one time with my favorite roomie,” Sombra grinned, “what do you say, hermosa?”

Amélie rolled her eyes, and ignored the excitement building in her gut.

Gabe raised her eyebrows at Amélie, “alright, see you guys later.”

With that, Sombra and Amélie were alone. 

They spent the day not doing much but hanging out around the house, leaving once to grab some lunch from an Italian place down the street, and Amélie had to admit it was a perfect Saturday. Amélie guessed that meant her and Sombra were friendly now, but, so what?


	2. the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie has a crisis, twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i really like the word crisis, sorry.

Amélie was having a crisis. She was starting to remember things about her past, things about Gerard, and, oddly enough, she felt like it was connected to the time she was spending with Sombra. It happened first when Sombra came into her job one day, and inexplicably she remembered a short moment of Gerard doing something similar. Probably Gerard meeting her in the stupid after rehearsals, or something like that.

She shrugged it off then, although it was very unsettling since just prior she only remembered Gerard through pictures. But then it happened again, and again, and again. She would be doing something with Sombra, just minding her own business, and then Gerard would come into her mind. The scene would be similar to whatever her and Sombra were up to at the time.

They were eating lunch one day and Amélie was hit with a vivid memory of sitting across from Gerard, and she must of space dout for a moment because Sombra asked her if she was okay.

“Oh, uhm, I’m fine,” Amélie said, shrugging it off.

Sombra raised her eyebrows skeptically, “come on, you keep spacing out lately and getting these weird looks on your beautiful face.”

Amélie shook her head, shaking the memory away, “I’m fine. I promise.”

Sombra said nothing, but kept looking at Amélie strangely.

“Seriously,” Amélie insisted.

Sombra smiled, “okay, whatever you say.”

Amélie smiled back and they went back to eat silently. 

Amélie had a feeling this was not going to end well.

\--

When Amélie got home that day she pulled Gabe into his room for some privacy. She needed to talk to someone about these memories, and Gabe was the only one who even knew about her amnesia. Not that she had any other friends anyway.

“Okay? What’s up?” Gabe asked, after she abruptly pulled him away from making dinner. 

“I’m having a crisis,” Amélie said dramatically.

Gabe laughed, “you’re in love with Sombra.”

“What?” Amélie said, taken aback.

Gabe gave her a look, “Oh, okay, not that yet. Uhm... what’s up?”

“‘Not yet’?” Amélie asked, “what do you mean by that?”

Gabe shook his head, “ignore I said that, what’s wrong?”

Amélie crossed her arms and glared at Gabe, “I’m not- whatever. My crisis, I’m having memories.”

Gabe nodded slowly.

“I remember... him,” Amélie said hesitantly, suddenly regretting bringing this up at all.

“Hm,” Gabe mused. “Makes sense, amnesia clears up eventually, right?”

Amélie shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t like it.”

“Why?” Gabe said, “Isn’t that a good thing, it’s not good to not remember an entire chunk of your life, Amélie.”

Amélie shook her head, “I’d prefer that then... feeling anything.”

“Feeling... anything,” Gabe repeated.

“Yes,” Amélie said, “I was happy being numb, and now Sombra is-”

She paused, realising how that sounded. 

Gabe raised his eyebrows,  “You think the memories are connected to Sombra? And why would that be... Maybe because how you feel about her is similar to how you felt about Gerard?”

“Shut up,” Amélie said, “I regret telling you.”

With that Amélie left a smug looking Gabe in his room, slamming the door behind her. Sombra was out in the doorway, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Amélie’s heart picked up, and she booked it into her room without a word.

Amélie suddenly really wished she had tried a bit harder to convince Gabe to downsize instead of pick up a roommate.

\--

The next few days, Amélie did her best to create space between her and Sombra. Unfortunately, her talk with Gabe made the situation far worse because now when she saw Sombra all she could think of was what Gabe said. 

The worst part was that she was pretty sure Gabe was right.

After two days of Amélie being distant by keeping conversation to a minimum on their little lunch dates and Amélie blatantly ignoring Sombra at home, Sombra was fed up.

“Okay, what’s up?” Sombra said as they sat down at the cafe, “you’ve been acting strange with me lately.”

Amélie shrugged, “it’s nothing.”

Sombra glared at her, “I’m not letting you get away with that.”

Amélie looked up, surprised by Sombra’s sharp tone.

“Look, Amélie, if I did something, just be honest,” Sombra said.

Amélie bit her lip, and looked away. She could see Gerard with the same worried, yet annoyed, look on his face and she felt the same as she did back then; guilty.

“I’m sorry,” Amélie said, “It’s... complicated.”

Sombra raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, “Amélie, are you having emotions?”

Amélie shook her head, laughing a bit, “I am human, you know.”

Sombra grinned, “I’m surprised. Talk to me, hermosa.”

Amélie felt an overwhelming sense of... something. That feeling she had been trying so hard to ignore. Sombra’s grin, her calling Amélie beautiful in Spanish, the way Sombra was now leaning on the table watching Amélie with a concerned, almost loving, look. 

Gabe was right, Amélie was starting to like Sombra... romantically.

“What’s wrong?” Sombra asked, her look turning into full on concern.

Amélie shook her head, “I’m fine. I swear, let’s just eat in silence. Please.”

Sombra frowned, but nodded and obliged. Amélie watched Sombra eat and tried to ignore the feeling growing in her chest, and it wasn’t annoyance or impending doom. It was stupid happiness.

“You know, Amélie, I would believe you if you would stop staring at me like that,” Sombra said, giving Amélie a frank look.

Amélie sighed and shook her head slowly, “it’s nothing. I swear.”

Now Sombra shook her head and smiled, kind of sad this time, “whatever you say, hermosa.”

“Please-” Amélie started, she was gonna tell Sombra to stop calling her that, “hermosa”, but stopped herself. She hadn’t said anything before, so maybe saying something now would be suspicious.

Sombra raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything else.

\--

Amélie lay in her bed that night, trying not to think about Sombra and wishing she could talk to Gabe about this but didn’t want to deal with his “I told you so”s, so she was alone. She almost wished she could just be normal for once and just let herself fall into whatever this mess was, but she wasn’t normal. She was Amélie, and Amélie had made it her goal to get through the rest of her pitiful little life relatively unscathed and unattached.

Every few minutes her mind would drift off though, and she would just lose herself in thoughts of Sombra. Of Sombra’s smile, her voice, her... well, everything. It was embarrassing. After she finally drifted away she dreamt of dancing again, but this time she was dancing with Sombra and it didn’t end with her forgetting the routine.

The next day Amélie woke up to a plate of French pastries on the counter. She tried not to react, but the smell alone was enough to make her heart beat a bit faster. Gerard would bring her french pastries a lot when they dated in college, Amélie didn’t know how she knew this, but she did..

“Good morning, hermosa,” Sombra said. Amélie wondered if it was healthy for someone’s heart to beat so hard, so often, and all because of one person.

(although she knew it was because she remembered feeling this way before, and, unfortunately, she was still alive after that.)

“Good morning,” she said, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

“I got up early to get us some pastries from that place on the corner,” Sombra said, “I’m sure they’re not as good as the one’s you had in France, though.”

“I don’t eat pastries,” Amélie lied, setting up to Keurig for her coffee and pointedly not looking at Sombra.

“Liar,” Sombra said. Amélie turned to her, Sombra was leaning on the counter next to the evil pastries. She was still in her pajamas, which meant that’s how she looked when she got the pastries. Amélie thought she looked kind of cute.

Sombra smiled knowingly, “you can’t be French and dislike pastries.”

“Well, I guess I’m not as French as I thought, then,” Amélie said.

Gabe came in then, stopping in the doorway and looking between the two of them, and then the pastries. He gave Amélie a look then said, “who’s the one behind this?”

“Me,” Sombra said, “I brought them for my favorite roommate, but you’re more than welcome to grab some for yourself.”

“Actually, I think I’ll just go back to bed,” Gabe said, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait-” Amélie said, but Gabe ignored her and, with a stupid little wave, left them alone.

Sombra laughed, “he’s a smart guy. Amélie, you gotta tell me what’s going on.”

Amélie ignored her and prepared her coffee, which unfortunately didn’t take much but picking it up and drinking it. She still didn’t like this American stuff, but it did the trick.

“Amélie, you never talk about your past,” Sombra said carefully.

Amélie winced, “neither do you.”

Sombra nodded, “you’re right. Can I be honest for a moment, Amélie?”

Amélie said nothing, curious.

Sombra took a few steps closer to Amélie, and Amélie, against her wishes, stood her ground.

“I like you,” Sombra said. For the first time since Amélie met the girl, she looked one hundred percent sincere and almost vulnerable.

Amélie didn’t know what to say.

“You know what I do on the side?” Sombra said, “I’m kind of like a private investigator, I look into people for other people. I’m gifted in more than just basic computer skills.”

“Why didn’t you tell us that?” Amélie asked.

“Because, it’s not exactly legal,” Sombra said, “I’m a hacker, for good or bad.”

Amélie nodded slowly.

“I pay everything in cash because I’m kind of hiding,” Sombra continued, “I’m not entirely on the right side of the law, and about a year ago I got caught and since then I’ve been incognito.”

Amélie didn’t know what to say to that, Sombra was being honest. Up until then their relationship had based around little snippets of personal information and a whole lot of beating around the bush. Amélie didn’t know what to do with this new approach.

“Ask me anything, hermosa, I’m an open book,” Sombra said, opening her arms.

Amélie opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t think of anything. Was she supposed to share now? What even would she share, her life was just one big muddled mess in her mind. Now Sombra was watching her expectantly and Amélie had nothing to give.

Sombra nodded, crossing her arms again, “I understand. It’s an open invitation, hermosa. Enjoy the pastries.”

Sombra left and Amélie stood there in shock for a good ten minutes. After she regained composure she went straight to Gabe’s room.

“Gabriel, I am having a crisis again,” she said, breaking in without bothering to knock. Gabe was laying in his bed, on his phone, but he didn’t seem surprised to see Amélie.

“You’re in love with Sombra,” Gabe said. 

Amélie said nothing, just crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

“Oh,” Gabe said, setting down his phone and turning his full attention to Amélie, “you are?”

“I don’t know,” Amélie said, defeated.

Gabe sighed, and shook his head, patting the space beside him. Amélie climbed in and said nothing, just lay there.

“What do you want to do?” Gabe asked.

“Nothing?” Amélie said, “disappear, preferably. Go to sleep forever. Or, wake up and found out this whole thing was a dream.”

Gabe laughed, putting his arm around Amélie, “sounds like you’ve got it bad.”

Amélie groaned and hid her face Gabe’s chest, “I don’t know.”

“How about this, we stay in here all day, watch lame movies, and tomorrow you’ll attack this thing,” Gabe said.

Amélie sighed, “Or we could stay in here forever.”

“Or that,” Gabe said, “what do you want to watch.”

“Anything,” Amélie said.

“You got it,” Gabe said, picking his phone back up. He picked out some random movie and put it on the TV, and they lay there for the rest of the day. Gabe got up to get them something to eat a few times and when he came back Amélie would ask if he had seen Sombra. He never did, oddly enough, and they resumed they lazy movie watching.

During this day, Amélie considered her options. As the people on the screen went through the motions of whatever lame trope they were a part of, Amélie thought about just moving out and finding some new roommates and forgetting this ever happened. Unfortunately, she was attached to this stupid place, and Gabe. 

So, she couldn’t run, which meant she had to face her problem head on. She had to talk to Sombra, and she didn’t really know where that would go. Would she tell her she felt the same, that Amélie had found herself enjoying Sombra’s presence in a more than friendly way? Amélie did not want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> next chapter almost as soon as this one :)


	3. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie faces her problems head on for the first time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the angst is :)

Unfortunately, the next day did come eventually. Amélie reluctantly got up from Gabe’s bed and went to the kitchen to get coffee. She lasted about two minutes before Sombra popped in.

“Oh, good morning,” Sombra said, as if nothing happened yesterday.

“‘Morning,” Amélie said, watching Sombra carefully. 

Sombra smiled at her, then turned to the coffee machine. 

“How did you sleep?’ Sombra asked.

“Good,” Amélie said hesitantly.

“Good for you, hermosa,” Sombra said, turning back to Amélie with a mischievous smile, “Me? I was up all night worrying that I might have scared you away.”

Straight to the point.

Amélie sighed, took a long sip of her coffee, then said, “You didn’t.”

Sombra looked surprised, “I didn’t? Then, how come I didn’t see you at all yesterday? You and Gabriel were hiding out in his room all day.”

“I just needed some alone time, that’s all,” Amélie said.

“You weren’t alone,” Sombra said.

“I spend so much time with that man, I feel like I’m alone when I’m with him,” Amélie said.

Sombra nodded, said nothing for a moment while she looked thoughtful then said slowly, “you guys... arent...?”

Amélie actually laughed, “me and Gabe? You don’t have to worry about him, darling.”

Sombra smiled at that, “Oh. Well, I’m glad.”

Amélie had no idea how they were managing to have such a comfortable conversation after the whole confession event of yesterday, but it felt nice. It felt really nice.

“Well, if I haven’t scared you away, hermosa, then are you willing to hang out with me today,” Sombra said, “Like a date?”

Amélie, against her better judgement, said, “sure. Why not?”

Sombra grinned, and Amélie smiled back, and everything seemed okay. Everything seemed more than okay.

\--

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Amélie asked.

“You’ll see,” Sombra said.

Amélie had never gone this far away from their place in Brooklyn since moving in. It had been a long time since Amélie had been to Manhattan, since before the accident, therefore she had no real memory of it despite living for so close for so long. 

Amélie did not like mysteries, which she kep trying to tell Sombra, but Sombra wouldn’t listen. As their taxi crossed the bridge into Manhattan, Amélie watched the city skyline grow closer and closer and felt an itching feeling at the back of her mind. 

“You okay?” Sombra asked, noticing Amélie’s peculiar look.

Amélie shrugged and offered a small smile to which Sombra surprised her by responding with a soft hand on her thigh, which was comforting and electric all at once. Amélie looked at the hand then back to the now barely visible Manhattan skyline, the combination brought back a very familiar feeling.

She sighed loudly, then looked back to Sombra, “I would be better if you told me where we’re going.”

Sombra grinned and patted Amélie’s thigh, “you’ll love it.”

Amélie shook her head, amused. 

The first stop was a fancy looking bistro in a trendy looking part of the city. 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t all, I’m just hungry,” Sombra said as their taxi pulled up beside the restaurant. 

“I wasn’t,” Amélie said, “worried, that is.”

Sombra smiled, taking Amélie’s hand as they exited the taxi and entered the restaurant. Amélie took note of how nice to felt to casually hold Sombra’s hand and for the first time since the whole pastery debacle, she felt comfortable.

“So, now that we’re doing this thing for real,” Sombra said after they ordered their food, “Tell me about yourself.”

Amélie raised her eyebrows, “you already know everything there is to know.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, and leaned onto the table, “I don’t even know where you went to school.”

Amélie frowned, her heart speeding up a bit. She took a deep breath, deciding if she was gonna do this thing for real, as Sombra said, than she might as well start opening up a bit.

“I went to school here, in New York,” Amélie said slowly, not giving much more information.

Sombra nodded, smiling, “Where?”

Amélie shrugged, looking away.

Sombra looked concerned, “Okay, next topic then... You know, I like you, Amélie. But this whole mystery woman thing, it’s kind of odd. It’s not normal.”

“Because you’re entirely normal?” Amélie fired back, harsher than she meant to. 

Sombra looked hurt for a moment, just a moment, before going back to her usual self. She leaned back in her chair and watched Amélie with a curious look. She said nothing.

Amélie felt bad, but she didn’t want to talk about it. She only knew where she went to school from stories from her family and even a few of her old classmates. She couldn’t really remember being at Juilliard though, other than the dancing dreams.

“It makes me wonder what you’re hiding, hermosa,” Sombra finally said.

Amélie gave her an even stare and said, “I’m not hiding anything. I don’t...”

She cut herself off, she hadn’t told anyone about her whole predicament before. She wondered for a moment whether Gabe had already told Sombra about the whole amnesia thing, but she got the idea he hadn’t with how nosy Sombra was being.

“You don’t...?” Sombra asked.

Amélie sighed, “can we not talk about this right. I just want to... Have one good day with you.”

Sombra’s look of concern deepened, but she nodded, “Okay, anything for you, hermosa.”

Amélie smiled, relieved. Sombra started talking about something one of her clients said, and Amélie let herself forget about all of the problems that would have to addressed one day, just not today. She laughed at Sombra’s joke, and put in her own work stories. The here and now was easy, Amélie would tell Sombra anything she wanted to know about her day to day life. 

By the time they had finished their meal and Sombra had started checking the clock, the tension had melted away and it was great. Amélie really liked Sombra, and if dating her meant more of this, then she was ready to jump in.

“Time to go, the main event is waiting,” Sombra said. 

“Still not telling?” Amélie asked.

Sombra grinned, “just wait, it’ll be worth it.”

Amélie was nervous, but now it was in a good way. The butterflies were here, and it felt nice. She let Sombra lead her out to a taxi that was waiting for them, and they sat holding hands in peaceful quiet the entire ride. Amélie almost wished this was the end of the date, that they were heading home where they would spend the rest of the night cuddling in front of the TV watching the Bachelor.

Instead they pulled up in front of a theater, the marquee read “Swan Lake” and Amélie felt her heart stop. It was a ballet, of course.

She told herself that there was no way that Sombra knew about her history as a dancer, and she couldn’t have possibly known of the time Amélie played Odette as her first major role after graduating. 

Sombra was giving her an expectant look and Amélie knew that Sombra knew, and it must have been Gabe. 

She shook her head, “Gabe told you?”

Sombra looked confused for a moment, “Gabe?”

Maybe she didn’t know. Maybe Amélie was being paranoid.

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Amélie said, taking a deep breath. She reached to open up her door but couldn’t make herself do it. She didn’t know what she was so afraid of. 

Sombra was still watching her with a perplexed look.

“What?” Amélie asked.

“Swan Lake, the ballet,” Sombra said, “I guess I was expecting more of a reaction.”

“It’s not like I’ve never been to the ballet,” Amélie said.

“Something’s wrong,” Sombra said, “You were acting normal just ten seconds ago.”

“I’m fine,” Amélie insisted, her voice hard. She was angry at herself, being so shaken up by something so stupid. It’s just a ballet.

Sombra nodded slowly, saying nothing. Amélie stared at the marquee, willing herself to get out of this car. Prove to Sombra, and to herself, that she was fine. She took another deep breath then opened the door, the sounds of New york City nightlife filling the cab.

Sombra followed her out of the car, taking her hand as they walked up to the doors. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sombra asked when they reached the doors.

“I’m fine, what do you want me to say?” Amélie shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

“Nothing, come one, let’s go in.” Sombra said.

Entering the lobby with Sombra was disorienting to Amélie. It felt like stepping into her old life. She remembered the first time her parents took her to see a ballet back in France, the delicious anticipation and the wonder that filled her seeing the beauty that the dancers made with their bodies. Little Amélie had wanted so much to be like them, and she eventually was.

The lobby was full of well dressed people milling about, socialising. Amélie felt sick. Sombra squeezed her hand comfortingly, and Amélie was so distracted that she didn’t even think to question why Sombra might think she needed comfort. 

They passed the crowd and went straight into the theater and to their seats. Amélie focused on Sombra’s hand, anchoring her to the here and now. 

“Have you ever seen Swan Lake?” Sombra asked.

Amélie lied, shaking her head.

“Cool, me neither,” Sombra said.

Something felt off to Amélie, terribly off, but she blamed it on her poor muddled mind. They sat in silence, Sombra was still holding her hand and she focused on that instead of her surroundings, so much so that she was surprised when the lights went down and the curtains opened. 

The dancers danced onto the stage and Amélie was lost, it was just as beautiful as the first time. Sitting there with Sombra, watching the ballet, was like she was back a year ago before the mess. If Sombra didn’t have such small hands, she could almost picture Gerard sitting beside her, holding her hands. 

When the lights came on for intermission and Amélie came back to the real world she realised that she had been crying. She quickly wiped her face with her hands, hoping Sombra hadn’t noticed, but of course she did.

Sombra was watching her closely, “wow. I didn’t think you had the capacity for tears.”

Amélie rolled her eyes, “shut up.”

Sombra smiled, “I guess you liked it, huh?”

Amélie said nothing as they got up and headed to the bathroom. Sombra asked her if she wanted something to drink, Amélie shook her head. Everything felt very odd and she felt very overwhelmingly sad. 

“Are you okay?” sombra asked.

Amélie took a deep breath and looked at Sombra, something was telling her that Sombra knew. Sombra knew about Amélie’s past despite Amélie never mentioning much more than a few very open ended facts. 

“How did you know?” Amélie asked.

“What?” Sombra asked, making a very good poker face but Amélie could see through it.

“You knew about my history, as a dancer,” Amélie said, “when you planned this whole thing. Did Gabe tell you? Be honest, please.”

Sombra was silent for a second, poker face gone. 

“It’s not hard to google a name,” Sombra said quietly.

“You googled me?” Amélie asked, shocked. 

“Of course I did,” Sombra shrugged, “I wanted to know more about my roommates, I googled Gabe too. Although, he would have probably told me all I wanted to know up front.”

Amélie shook her head, “I can’t believe it.”

“Come on,” Sombra said, “It’s not a crime.”

“Oh god, please tell me you didn’t use your private investigator skills on me,” Amélie said.

Sombra said nothing, just shrugged, which told Amélie all she needed to know. She stormed out of the theater. 

This whole time Amélie had thought they were in this whole secrecy thing together. Amélie had never googled Sombra. Amélie had googled herself many times, the weeks after the accident she actually spent quite a lot of time googling herself. She remembered the headlines “Tragic Accident Kills French Soldier, Wife In Critical Condition”, “Rising French Ballerina in Critical Condition after Accident that Killed Husband”, “Tragedy Strikes Young French Couple”. 

Amélie would read these over and over again, absorbing every piece of information on her former self as she could before it became apparent that these memories were never coming back. When she had ran out of doctors to tell her the same story, the same bad news. When it became apparent that old Amélie would never be back, that’s when she gave it all up and moved in with Gabe and decided it was better not to remember.

And now Sombra was bringing it all back.

Amélie couldn’t believe Sombra had went behind her back and just looked her up, instead of just waiting until Amélie was ready to share like a normal person. Amélie didn’t go googling everyone she met, she got to know them the normal, authentic way.

She felt invaded.

“Amélie,” Sombra said, following her outside, “I was just trying to help.”

“What?” Amélie said, turning to Sombra, “Help?”

“The ballet, the pastries,” Sombra said, “I just wanted to help you remember.”

Amélie shook her head, “When will people understand, I don’t want to remember. I can’t get it back, so what’s the point?”

Sombra looked genuinely perplexed and hurt, “I don’t understand.”

Amélie sighed loudly, looking away from Sombra. They weren’t gonna catch the last act of Swan Lake, she knew that. She kind of wished that she hadn’t brought any of this up, that she would have just let it be.

Being blissfully ignorant was so much better than knowing the hard truth.

“I lost everything, Sombra,” Amélie said. She took a deep breath before continuing, she had a feeling she was about to lose it and didn’t want that.

“I was newly married, I had my dream job, I was on my way to having everything, Sombra,” Amélie said. Saying it out loud made it feel more real than it ever had, up until now her past felt like an amazing story that couldn’t be true. Now, because of Sombra, she remembered this story and it was real.

Too real.

Sombra nodded, “don’t you wanna remember that? What it felt like?”

“No,” Amélie said, “would you want to? If you knew you couldn’t go back, that-” 

She cut herself off, she was getting too emotional. She suddenly knew what this sadness that was choking her since the lights came back on in the theater, it was grief. She had never really grieved for Gerard and now she was feeling it because she had felt him back there in that theater.

For the first time she could really remember being with him and it hurt. She missed him, she had loved him, and he was dead.

She couldn’t stop the tears then, she broke into full on sobs and Sombra rushed up to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” she said, running her hand through Amélie’s hair, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have looked into you. I shouldn’t have taken you here. I got so caught up in saving you, I’m sorry.”

Amélie didn’t say anything, just cried and let herself be comforted by Sombra. She hadn’t cried once since the accident, at least not about it, and it felt like she was crying a whole year’s worth of tears. They stood there for an embarrassing amount of time, but Amélie didn’t notice. 

Finally, Amélie pulled away and took a deep breath. Sombra watched her carefully, her arms still around her.

“I’m sorry,” Amélie said, “I had a lot on my shoulders, I guess.”

“Don’t apologize, hermosa,” Sombra said, wiping the tears from Amélie’s face, “I’m glad you got some of it out. I am truly sorry, I guess I didn’t think this one through.”

“No, you didn’t,” Amélie said, shaking her head, “Can we go home?”

“Of course,” Sombra said, pulling away to get her phone from her pocket, “Let me get a cab.”

Amélie nodded, looking back at the theater. It looked beautiful, all lit up in the dark along with the rest of the lights on the street. 

“Sombra, you weren’t lying about liking me, right?” Amélie said, the thought had passed her mind once or twice since she found out the truth. She worried that the romancing was just a part of Sombra’s grand plan or something.

Sombra laughed, “what? No, I really like you, Amélie. Why else would I put in all this work?”

Amélie shrugged, laughing a bit, “I don’t know.”

“Well, I do like you and I hope that I haven’t scared you away for real this time,” Sombra said, giving Amélie a hopeful look.

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Amélie said, mustering up a sad smile.

Sombra raised her eyebrows but said nothing. The taxi pulled up and they climbed in, saying nothing else the whole ride home. Amélie watched as the gorgeous lit up skyline got smaller as they drove back to Brooklyn and reached out for Sombra’s hand, missing the comfort she got from it earlier. Sombra smiled at her, but said nothing, and it felt alright again.

\--

Gabe was hidden in his room when they got home, and after telling Sombra that she’d talk to her tomorrow, she went to Gabe and told him everything. He listened with interest and after she was done he just shook his head and wished her luck, “you know what I think about romantic relationships.”

Amélie didn’t actually know what he thought about romantic relationships, but she figured it was negative. 

Amélie was still mad at Sombra, a little bit, but she decided the fight wouldn’t be worth it and also, despite her best judgement, she actually really liked Sombra.

After talking to Gabe, Amélie went down to Sombra’s room and knocked on the door. Sombra opened it and grinned.

“Hey, hermosa,” Sombra said, “I missed you.”

Amélie rolled her eyes.

“You did too?” Sombra said, “I knew it.”

“Shut up,” Amélie said, “You’re gonna make me regret this.”

“Regret what?” Sombra asked with a mischievous smile.

“I like you,” Amélie said, “and I forgive you a little bit.”

Sombra’s smile grew and she surprised Amélie by pulling her down into a kiss. It was a good kiss and Amélie felt the butterflies go wild.

It felt good.

Amélie, for the first time in forever, felt good.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the fic, and thank you for reading till the end.  
> stay tuned for a bonus valentines day treat.


	4. bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie's first Valentine's Day with Sombra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for valentine's day, before i wrote the fic, so it doesn't line up entirely with the events in the fic. super short and sugary sweet, hope you enjoy :)

Up until Sombra came into her life, Amélie had considered Valentine’s Day with vague distaste. The day reminded her of Gerard, despite having no memory of anything that they actually did together. Amélie and Gabe normally spent the day like any other day, except with a bit more bitterness than usual. They’d order in crappy chinese food and make themselves sick while pointedly ignoring the holiday, and it was good.

So when February 14th came along after Sombra and Amélie had started to sort of date, Amélie was not prepared for what Sombra had in store for her. 

Amélie woke up to flowers beside her bed and a little note written on a heart saying “Good morning, my beautiful Valentine.” This made Amélie feel... odd and want to stay in bed for the rest of the day. She had work, though, so she pulled herself from her bed and hesitantly made her way for the bathroom. 

Outside her door was heart shaped box. She picked it up and read another heart shaped note “sweets for my sweetheart ;)”, yes even the winky face. Amélie had to smile at that one. She tossed the box back into her room and continued to the bathroom. 

When she left the bathroom, back on her way to her room to finish her getting ready routine, she was met with a hallway covered in rose petals and by the smell of it, they were real. 

“Oh my,” Amélie sighed. The petals led back to her room which now smelled very strongly of rose and candles, because somehow Sombra had snuck into her room and lit what looked like a hundred candles. It gave the room a very romantic feel.

“Happy Valentine’s day, hermosa,” Sombra said from the doorway behind Amélie. Amélie turned to her and shook her head.

“You did not need to do all of this,” she laughed.

“Oh, but I wanted to,” Sombra said.

“I have nothing for you,” Amélie said.

Sombra shrugged and stepped closer to Amélie, “I don’t care. I just wanted to show my love for you.”

Amélie blushed and looked away, all of this was bringing a familiar feeling to her heart. The feeling of being loved and in love, a feeling she had been vehemently pushing away ever since the accident that took Gerard and her memories from her. She felt tears come to her eyes.

“Oh, hermosa,” Sombra said, reaching out to wipe the tears from Amélie’s face. “I hope those are happy tears.”

Amélie laughed, embarrassed.

“You better save some tears,” Sombra said, resting her hand on Amélie’s cheek, “because I have a lot more in store for you.”

Amélie took a deep breath and smiled, “thank you, Sombra. It’s too much.”

Sombra gave Amélie a quick peck on the lips, “it’s not enough, trust me.”


End file.
